


Зараженный

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Зараженный

— Ты сегодня какой-то странный, — Рёске неслышно подошел и обнял со спины. — Слишком молчаливый и напряженный. Что-то не так?   
Он всегда передвигался легко и бесшумно, словно кот. И если не прислушиваться к шагам, то и не заметишь. Юто сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть — ни к чему вызывать подозрения. Лишь привычно накрыл чужую руку, перехватывающую грудь, своей рукой. Затем потянул Рёске за руку, развернул и уже сам обнял его со спины, прижимаясь виском к виску. Их маленькая привычка. Одна из. Сколько их таких образовалось за короткий срок? Юто не считал. И старался не думать, сколько бы еще их могло появиться в будущем. В том будущем, которого у них больше нет и не будет. Тем больнее ему будет сделать то, что он должен.   
Он крепче стиснул Рёске и зарылся носом в светлые волосы. Тот очень любил обниматься, особенно перед зеркалом, чтобы видеть контраст темных и светлых волос, хаотично смешивающихся во время таких объятий. Сейчас волосы Рёске пахли металлом — верный признак заражения. Еще вчера запах практически не ощущался, и Юто надеялся, что все же их пронесет. А начинающиеся изменения в самочувствии и поведении можно было списать на стресс Рёске. Не каждый же день Зараженные выходят на улицу в светлое время. И тем более не нападают на группы людей. Но никто так и не понял, откуда взялись эти.   
Они с Рёске и их двумя коллегами вышли на улицу в обеденный перерыв. До заката оставалось еще пару часов, поэтому они были абсолютно уверены, что никакая опасность их не подстерегает. Зараженные очень плохо переносят яркий свет, а голод просыпается у них только после заката. Поэтому за питанием они выходят ближе к полуночи, стекаясь в несколько Центров, обеспечивающих их кровяной сывороткой. Юто и Рёске работали в одном из таких центров, создавая искусственный заменитель крови — сыворотку, позволяющую Зараженным существовать. Жизнью это сложно было назвать, но, тем не менее, жить хотели все. И уж точно не они были виноваты в распространении страшного вируса, в результате превращающего людей в нечто среднее между вампиром и оборотнем.   
Начиналось все с быстрого и резкого понижения гемоглобина. А затем — голода. Настолько сильного, что никакая еда не могла его утолить. Вместе с тем появлялись нервозность и бешеная активность, в отличие от ожидаемых в таком случае слабости и апатии. А уже после появлялась и жажда крови, когда лекарственные препараты переставали действовать. При этом человек не осознавал, что заражен — до первой капли выпитой крови. Первые зараженные сходили с ума от жажды, стремясь урвать себе хотя бы глоток. Поэтому участились нападения на людей. И пусть самой крови им было нужно не так много, добыть ее представлялось сложной задачей. И проще всего был укус. А попадающая в кровь слюна Зараженного за короткий срок превращала здорового человека в чудовище.   
Поначалу Зараженных истребляли. Но учитывая, что вирус вырвался на свободу в ходе экспериментов, находящихся под контролем правительства, им было велено искать иное решение этой проблемы. В ходе долгих проб и ошибок была синтезирована кровяная сыворотка, позволяющая Зараженным питаться. Выдавалась она строго по списку раз в сутки только официально признанным Зараженным, внесенным в специальный Реестр. Они не могли жить и находиться среди людей в дневное время, отсиживаясь в своих убежищах, предоставленных правительством, и лишь ночью выходя на улицы. Они не имели права контактировать с людьми: даже будучи ранее семейными, сразу вынуждены были прекратить любое общение с близкими. Стоило тестам и анализам выявить вирус, как сам человек негласно считался мертвым. Сыворотка, конечно, поддерживала их жизнь, но этой дозы было недостаточно, чтобы даже попытаться вести нормальную жизнь. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что некоторые из Зараженных, не желающие больше таких мучений, отказывались от сыворотки и иссыхали. После чего их тела забирали в лаборатории для очередных исследований или кремации.  
Официальных Зараженных, согласно статистике, было не так много. И чтобы ими стать, необходимо было пройти неоднократные обследования, по результату которых несчастных вносили в списки на выдачу сыворотки. Однако регулярно появлялись и «нелегалы». Те, кто заразился и своевременно не пришел в пункт проверки. Питаться законно они не могли. Поэтому им приходилось нападать на людей, насыщаясь и создавая подобных себе. Такие особи имели красный гриф опасности, означающий, что при встрече такого нужно сразу же уничтожить. Микроскопическая доза сыворотки им бы уже никак не помогла.  
Напавший на Рёске Зараженный был из нелегалов. Во время той неожиданной потасовки Юто и остальные смогли своими силами оглушить его и вызвать патруль. На взволнованные вопросы остальных Рёске оглядел себя и отмахнулся — он был в порядке, ран и кровотечения не наблюдалось, просто напуган внезапной атакой. Юто, поначалу переживавший больше других, в конце концов тоже успокоился. Ведь прямого укуса не было, а Рёске вел себя как обычно, когда пришел в себя. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем четче Юто ощущал, что что-то было не так с Рёске. До последнего надеясь на лучшее, Юто старался как можно внимательнее наблюдать за ним, параллельно неоднократно изучая его кровь — уж достать ее не было проблемой, учитывая их работу в лаборатории. Но с каждым днем надежда таяла. И вот сегодня были готовы очередные анализы, снова подтверждающие наличие вируса. Значит, где-то они пропустили царапину, в которую попала слюна Зараженных. Иначе как еще можно было объяснить заражение, Юто не представлял.   
Сейчас, стоя с закрытыми глазами и обнимая Рёске, он собирался с мыслями и силами, чтобы смочь сделать то, что должен. В Реестр Рёске уже опоздал — судя по симптомам, сыворотка будет бессмысленна. Перед первым использованием в организм Зараженного вводятся блокаторы, позволяющие выживать на такой своеобразной диете. И делается это сразу же после контакта, повлекшего заражение. И чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше блокаторы действуют. В Реестр можно попасть не позднее трех дней после заражения. Но с момента нападения прошло почти две недели. Значит, Рёске уже почти официально «нелегал». Стоит кому-то его увидеть, не говоря даже об обычной проверке, как все сразу будет ясно. И Юто не уверен, что им дадут возможность объясниться, а не ликвидируют на месте. Сам Юто, несмотря на связь с Рёске, был чист. Будь его воля, он бы поменялся с ним местами и в целях безопасности прошел бы проверку сразу же после нападения. Пусть бы его внесли в Реестр и сослали в резервацию — он бы справился. Но не желал бы Рёске такой участи. А теперь ему самому предстоит ликвидировать последствия. Чтобы это не сделал кто-то еще.  
— И все-таки что-то с тобой не то, — Рёске вывернулся из объятий, развернулся и посмотрел на Юто. — Так сильно устал? Поужинаем или сразу пойдем спать?   
Юто лишь мотнул головой, непонятно от чего конкретно отказываясь. Приблизился, снова обнял, медленно провел руками по спине Рёске, словно запоминая. Чуть отодвинул его, пристально вглядываясь в глаза, а потом обхватил его лицо руками, тут же приникая к губам.  
— Ого, вот это напор! — прервав поцелуй, Рёске посмотрел на Юто шальным взглядом. — Я понял, ужин отменяется. Сразу в постель!  
После чего уже сам набросился с поцелуями, оттесняя их в сторону спальни. Юто едва не застонал, понимая, что стоит им переступить порог, как от его решимости не останется и следа. Но если Рёске сорвется во время секса, то нелегалами станут они оба — Юто не пощадят, даже несмотря на то, что он придет сам. Ведь он скрывал ото всех правду.  
— Нет, погоди... — он с трудом вывернулся из крепкой хватки. — Погоди, это еще успеется. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас пошел со мной в лабораторию. Нужно кое-что показать тебе.   
— Сейчас? — Рёске посмотрел на часы и перевел изумленный взгляд на Юто. — До заката полчаса!  
— Мы успеем, — уверенно пообещал тот, хватая Рёске за руку и утягивая к входной двери. — Это дело пяти минут! Но если все получится, нас ждет иное будущее.  
— Что ты там приготовил? — Рёске натянул куртку, с любопытством глядя на Юто. — Неужели... Неужели ты придумал, как усовершенствовать сыворотку? Чтобы хватило на всех?  
— Не все сразу, — немного нервно улыбнулся Юто, выпуская их из квартиры и запирая за собой дверь. — Пойдем и увидишь. Я пока не могу ничего рассказать, но потом ты все поймешь.   
Они вышли на улицу и быстрым шагом направились к лаборатории, находящейся в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома. Солнце потихоньку клонилось к закату, будто демонстративно напоминая, что времени в обрез. После заката улицы будут открыты для Зараженных. И пусть те сами предпочитали появляться гораздо позже, рисковать не хотелось. Тем более, нелегалы могли вылезти через минуту после того, как солнце сядет.   
В лаборатории в этот час никого не было — дневные смены уже сдали пост, а ночные, выдававшие сыворотки, еще не приступили к работе. В некоторых кабинетах аппарат синтезировал очередные порции сыворотки, отчего монотонный гудящий звук разносился по коридорам. Юто уверенно провел Рёске мимо всех кабинетов в сторону лифта.  
— Мы куда? — Рёске, не прекращая идти, обернулся на скрывшиеся из виду кабинеты. — Разве речь не о сыворотке?   
Юто лишь ускорил шаг, не выпуская чужой руки из своей. В лифте он повернулся к нахмуренному Рёске и снова крепко поцеловал его.   
Лифт остановился на цокольном этаже. Здесь находились лишь криокамера и крематорий — для поддержания нужных температур и ликвидации отходов. Юто болезненно зажмурился, даже в мыслях не желая считать Рёске одним из отходов.  
— Стой, — Рёске застопорился, выдернув руку из чужих пальцев. — Да стой же ты! Что с тобой творится? За каким чертом мы приперлись в крематорий за пять минут до заката? У тебя от очередной гениальной идеи мозги поехали напрочь?  
— Рёске... Рёске, послушай меня, — Юто развернулся и медленно пошел к нему, не сводя с него горящего взгляда. — Я знаю, это выглядит странно, но там — наше будущее. Я делаю это для нас. Мне сложно объяснить, ты сам должен увидеть и понять. Только ради нас.   
Его сбивчивое бормотание не успокоило Рёске, но позволило снова взять его за руку.  
— Я знаю, ты поймешь... и простишь, — добавил он едва слышно, открывая дверь крематория и пропуская Рёске вперед.  
— Проходи, — он чуть подтолкнул его в темное помещение, напоминающее большую капсулу из жаропрочного стекла. — Сейчас все увидишь.  
После чего резко захлопнул дверь, оставаясь по ту сторону, и отошел на шаг.  
— Юто? — недоуменно позвал его Рёске. Из-за толстого стекла его голос звучал едва слышно. — Что за шутки? Что я должен там увидеть?   
Юто сглотнул. Руки начали дрожать, поэтому он переплел пальцы.  
— Мне жаль, Рёске, — начал он срывающимся голосом. — Я не могу поступить иначе.  
— Юто, открой дверь, — раздраженно возразил Рёске, подойдя ближе к двери. — Открой дверь, и мы поговорим спокойно. Даже если у тебя не получилось с сывороткой, это не повод слетать с...  
— Да какая, к черту, сыворотка! — с нотками подступающей истерики воскликнул Юто, тоже подходя ближе к двери. Ближе к нему. — Дело совершенно не в ней.  
— Я не понимаю, — Рёске обескураженно огляделся и снова перевел взгляд на Юто. — Открой дверь. Выпусти меня, Накаджима. Обещаю, мы все исправим, что бы это ни было.  
— Это невозможно исправить, — покачал головой Юто, почти касаясь носом стекла. — У меня нет другого выхода. Прости меня.  
— Что ты говоришь? — Рёске насторожился и подергал ручку. — Что вообще происходит? Открой дверь! Слышишь?! Открой эту чертову дверь!  
— Рёске, — прошептал Юто и добавил громче: — В ячейке лежат результаты твоих анализов. Посмотри.  
Рёске резко обернулся и вытащил из ячейки для документов тонкую белую пластиковую папку, на которой чернела только надпись «Ямада Рёске». Нахмурившись, вчитался в содержимое и замер. Юто отсюда видел, как тот побледнел. Как непонимание сменилось выражением паники на его лице. Он медленно поднял взгляд на Юто и сжал папку в руках.  
— Что это? Откуда?.. — Юто не расслышал, но прочитал по губам. — Этого не может быть! Это ошибка!  
— Никакой ошибки нет, — Юто покачал головой, чувствуя, как начинает щипать глаза. Он уже не был уверен, что сможет довести все до конца. — Мне очень жаль, Рёске. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне жаль.  
— Накаджима, пожалуйста, не дури, — попытался воззвать к нему Рёске. Его взгляд судорожно забегал по сторонам. — Открой дверь. Мы со всем разберемся. Это не может быть правдой. Я пересдам анализы. Только открой дверь. Пожалуйста!  
— Это не первые твои анализы, — Юто старался говорить твердо, но ощущал, что голос уже подводит его. — Полторы недели. Долбанные полторы недели я наблюдал и проверял тебя. Ошибки нет.  
— Да не может такого быть! — взорвался Рёске. — Почему ты мне не сказал?! Я не могу быть такими, как они! Я... Я бы почувствовал! Любые изменения ощущаются, я работал с этим! Я знаю! Но я не чувствую ничего в...  
— Твои волосы пахнут металлом, — выдохнул Юто, перебивая.  
Рёске осекся. Как один из работников лаборатории, он прекрасно знал, что это значит. Не мог не знать. Знал, но, судя по его виду, все еще не мог поверить. Как не хотел верить и в то, что задумал сделать Юто. А то, что он задумал, заперев Рёске в капсуле крематория, было ясно и так.  
— Юто, — дрожащим голосом начал Рёске, внезапно ощущая духоту. Стекло между ними словно стало во сто крат толще. — Юто, умоляю, выпусти меня. Ты же меня убьешь. А шанс на ошибку есть всегда.   
— Я не могу, — прошептал Юто, касаясь пальцами стекла и словно очерчивая контур лица Рёске. — Я правда не могу. Иначе тебя убьют они. А этого я точно не могу позволить.  
— Значит, оставить меня гореть заживо ты можешь? — Рёске прильнул к стеклу, стараясь поймать взгляд Юто. — Ты сможешь спокойно наблюдать, как с меня будет сходить кожа, пузырясь и лопаясь? Как я буду ощущать всё происходящее? Как ты можешь вообще?  
— Я не буду на это смотреть. — Словно в подтверждение своих слов Юто зажмурился, но тут же снова раскрыл глаза и отошел. — Через несколько минут ты потеряешь сознание от жара и уже ничего не почувствуешь. Тогда я уйду.   
— Юто! Юто, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! — Рёске заорал, бросаясь на дверь. — Открой! Хватит! Давай сделаем вид, что это глупая шутка тебе удалась! Я испугался и больше не буду над тобой подшучивать. Не смей включать! Не надо, умоляю!  
— Прости, — Юто посмотрел на консоль управления. Он и сам не осознал, когда успел нажать кнопку включения. Тем временем индикатор температуры медленно увеличивал показания. Рёске проследил за его взглядом и в ужасе забарабанил кулаками по стеклу.  
— Когда ты успел запустить процесс? — он заметался по капсуле, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему открыть дверь. — Что ты скажешь руководству?  
— Правду, наверное, — Юто скривился в попытке не дать эмоциям вырваться наружу. — В любом случае, последствия ликвидированы до их проявления.  
— Я ненавижу тебя! — выкрикнул Рёске, снова останавливаясь напротив Юто. — Ты трусливое дерьмо! Ты убиваешь невинного человека! Ты не сможешь с этим жить, Накаджима! Прошу тебя, пока еще не поздно, останови процесс...  
— Я люблю тебя. — Слезы, с таким трудом сдерживаемые обычно безэмоциональным Юто, сейчас все же прорвались. Он прижался к стеклу и уперся в него лбом и ладонями, закрыв глаза. Температура в капсуле повышалась, но снаружи стекло оставалось холодным. Только это не помогало. Юто сам чувствовал жар, будто по щекам текли огненные реки. Дышать стало трудно, словно это он находился по ту сторону вместе с ним. — Прощай, Рёске. И прости.  
— Юто-о-о!.. — Рёске взвыл, из последних сил бросаясь на стекло, отчего капсула даже чуть дернулась.   
Юто уже даже не сдерживался, всхлипывая и кусая губы. Он не мог смотреть на мучения Рёске, но и уходить не хотел. Как будто не хотел оставлять его одного в последние минуты жизни. Тогда он развернулся спиной к стеклу и медленно съехал вниз, усаживаясь на полу. Сотрясаясь от рыданий, он бился затылком о стекло и выл от боли — душевной и физической — в унисон умирающему Рёске. Юто жалел. Жалел, что у них было слишком мало времени, чтобы найти выход из ситуации. Что руководство не поняло бы ситуацию и не пошло им навстречу. Да даже чтобы просто поговорить и обсудить возможные варианты. Может, потому что вариантов-то особых и не было? Он не ожидал, что будет так. И совершенно точно не ожидал, что своими руками отправит Рёске на своеобразную казнь, будучи в одном лице судьей и исполнителем личного приговора. Он хотел бы найти слова, чтобы объяснить свой поступок. Что сейчас он все разрушил только лишь затем, чтобы Рёске не пришлось мучиться, раздирая себя моральными противоречиями и жаждой крови. Ведь он просто не смог бы так жить. И уже все равно, что Юто и сам был готов шагнуть в капсулу, принимая на себя и жар печи, и гнев Рёске.   
Юто повернул голову, посмотрел на индикатор температуры. Еще немного — и внутренность капсулы заполнится огнем, поглощая и уничтожая то, что внутри. Того, кто сейчас внутри. Он забыл о времени, о том, что сейчас в лабораторию придет ночная смена работников, а вскоре просочатся и Зараженные за своей порцией сыворотки. Ему не хотелось никого видеть. Ни с кем говорить. Не хотелось даже двигаться. Но смотреть, как языки пламени охватят Рёске, он, пожалуй, все же не готов. Стоило Юто пошевелиться и попробовать встать, как капсула содрогнулась от сильного удара изнутри. Испуганно подпрыгнув, он обернулся и отшатнулся. На него бешеным взглядом смотрел оскалившийся Рёске. Не зря нелегалов боялись. Ради крови они были готовы на все, отчего их силы возрастали в несколько раз. Рёске находился в переходном состоянии, если Юто верно определил срок. Но выяснять, насколько отличаются силы в этом случае, ему не хотелось.   
Между тем Рёске снова бросился на дверь. Казалось, жар в капсуле его мало заботит — он отчаянно пытался разбить стекло и дотянуться до Юто. Из-за шума в ушах тот не был уверен, слышит его рык или ему только кажется. Лицо Рёске неуловимо изменилось, теперь из-за стекла на Юто смотрел Зараженный нелегал. Похожий на того, кто напал на них две недели назад. Как же это было давно. Будто в другой жизни. В этой же у Юто есть сгорающий по ту сторону Рёске и неисчерпаемое чувство вины. Поэтому он снова прислонился спиной к стеклу и прикрыл глаза. Чем бы все ни закончилось, часть себя он оставил там, за закрытой дверью. Капсула снова дернулась. А затем снова и снова. Юто лишь дергался в такт вместе с ней, не открывая глаз. Ему показалось, что он слышал треск, но списал это на свое помешательство на фоне происходящего. Внезапный шум заставил его вскинуть голову. Кто-то вызвал лифт и собирался спуститься на цокольный этаж. Это плохо. Оставалось надеяться, что огонь появится раньше. Хотя ему уже действительно было все равно. О чем он думал, уверяя себя, что справится с этим? Но сейчас и правда было не время думать об этом. Вскоре его обнаружат и в лучшем случае арестуют за преднамеренное убийство. А в худшем... Отправят следом. Если бы хоть представил на минуту, что все будет именно так, шагнул бы в капсулу вместе с Рёске.  
Лифт опустился на цокольный этаж, с шумом раскрывая двери. Двое работников вышли, переговариваясь, но тут же замерли и попятились назад, увидев Юто, сидящего на полу возле капсулы крематория. А может, их испугала ходящая ходуном капсула? Юто хотел было подняться и сам подойди к ним, чтобы все объяснить. И, возможно, сдаться. Но работники сорвались с места и метнулись обратно к лифту.   
Юто с трудом встал с пола, чтобы увеличить температуру и наконец покончить со всем этим. И в этот момент треск, который он все это время слышал, усилился, стекло за спиной разлетелось, обдавая его ливнем осколков, а грудную клетку, словно обнимая сзади, перехватила сильная и мощная рука.

***

Юто вздрогнул и резко вынырнул из воспоминаний полуторагодовалой давности. Парадоксально, но чем больше проходило времени, тем острее и ярче он ощущал все то, что происходило тогда — после того, как капсула крематория разбилась и Рёске кубарем выкатился из нее, попутно завалив и Юто. В тот момент он подумал — и даже в какой-то степени понадеялся, — что Рёске убьет его прямо на месте. Но тот, схватив его за грудки, так дернул, что Юто почувствовал себя тряпичной куклой. В эту секунду их разница в росте совершенно не ощущалась — на Юто с ненавистью смотрел полностью сформировавшийся нелегал. И он жаждал крови.  
Их отвлек звук снова остановившегося на цокольном этаже лифта. Пока открывались двери — несколько секунд, показавшиеся Юто вечностью, — Рёске, крепко схватив его за ворот, стремительно бросился к лифту. Под ногами хрустело разбившееся стекло, а спиной чувствовался фантомный жар — после нарушения герметичности капсулы сопла автоматически блокируются, чтобы не спровоцировать пожар. Юто едва осознавал, что происходит — настолько страшной стала ситуация: он в контакте с нелегалом, а сейчас еще на них начнется охота. Если, конечно, их не уничтожат раньше. Это в том случае, если раньше его не убьет сам Рёске — за то, что он с ним сделал. Вернее, собирался.  
В лифте никого не было. Рёске, не отпуская Юто, рванул в кабину, нажав какой-то из нижних этажей.  
— Рёске, — хрипло позвал Юто, не зная, что сказать. Да и будет ли в этом смысл? «Новорожденные» нелегалы — по рассказам — были похожи на одичавших животных, так что никакой социализации с ними не предполагалось, только истребление. Но если Юто не смог сделать этого, когда Рёске ещё хоть как-то был человеком, то сейчас не сможет и подавно — не тот расклад. Да и стоило ему только представить это, как тут же послышался глухой рык. Юто дернулся и зашипел, когда Рёске крепко вцепился в его плечо.   
Лифт остановился на третьем этаже. Тут хранились запасы готовой сыворотки, которую выдавали зараженным. Рёске выскочил из лифта, волоча за собой Юто. Как работник лаборатории, он знал коды всех замков, что совсем не удивляло. Удивительно было другое: как Рёске ещё соображал, куда идти и что делать. Залетев одно из помещений, в которых стояли холодильные камеры с сывороткой, Рёске резко захлопнул дверь, одновременно выпустив из стальной хватки Юто. Затем подскочил к ближайшему холодильнику, сорвал дверцу и схватил сразу горсть пробирок. Не тратя времени на то, чтобы откупорить хоть одну из них, он сильно сжал кулак, раздавливая их все. В разные стороны полетели брызги осколков, а Рёске жадно слизывал с руки кровавые подтеки, едва не урча от удовольствия. Юто затошнило от увиденного. Он медленно попятился назад и тут же замер, наступив на одно из крупных стекол, что тут же привлекло внимание Рёске. Он повернулся к Юто, наклонил голову, принюхиваясь, словно не понимая, почему пьет эту синтетическую гадость, совершенно не насыщавшую, когда перед носом то, что утолит дикую жажду. Он в один прыжок подскочил к Юто, прижав его к двери и уткнувшись носом в шею. На долю секунды Юто показалось, что это прежний Рёске, ещё человек — именно так он любил утыкаться ему в шею, даря нежность и ласку. Юто едва не протянул руку и не зарылся пальцами в волосы. Но в этот момент Рёске отпрянул, оскалившись и рыча. Окровавленной рукой он потянулся к шее Юто, заставив его зажмуриться, и с силой сжал пальцы, царапая ногтями кожу и перекрывая кислород. Оставалось надеяться, что работники лаборатории уже вызвали силовиков, и они скоро будут здесь — ведь такой шум сложно не услышать. Хотя — и это вероятнее всего — Рёске действительно убьет его быстрее.  
Внезапно раздался ужасный грохот и дверь слетела с петель, исчезая в коридоре на тросах, которые использовали силовики. Рёске взвыл, отшвыривая Юто вглубь помещения. Схватил отломанную дверцу от холодильника, прикрываясь ею словно щитом, и снова вцепился в Юто, прижимая его к себе. Силовики, видя, что нелегал захватил человека, побоялись атаковать напрямую. Рёске же воспринял это как сигнал к собственной атаке. Таща Юто за собой, он размахивал дверцей, отбрасывая ею кинувшихся к нему солдат. Одному, особо ретивому, не повезло: когда тот сбоку потянулся к ним с электрошокером, Рёске совсем озверел, бросаясь на него и с силой вгрызаясь в шею. Юто вместе с искореженной дверцей отлетел к стене. Жуткий крик умирающего солдата, разнесшийся по коридору и чередуемый с хлюпающими звуками, был последним, что успел запомнить Юто, прежде чем потерять сознание и распластаться на полу.  
Пришел в себя он в больничном отсеке — в лаборатории имелся маленький изолятор, на случай, если кому-то станет нехорошо.  
Перед его кроватью сидел начальник, и судя по его выражению лица, новости были неутешительные. Рёске смог скрыться. После того, как он разорвал шею одному из солдат, а другому, пришедшему на подмогу, вырвал руку из плеча, как будто у шарнирной куклы, и бросил ее в толпу остальных силовиков, хватило секунды промедления, чтобы ему удалось уйти. Юто затрясло от воспоминаний, а еще оттого, как он будет объяснять все произошедшее. Единственный плюс — ему дали окончательно прийти в себя, прежде чем начать расследование, которое длилось около трех месяцев. Неоднократно за это время Юто пожалел, что не умер в ту ужасную ночь. Его проверили вдоль и поперек, ежедневно исследуя его кровь и реакции на разные раздражители. Но по всему выходило, что ему нечеловечески повезло — от малейшей царапины уже можно было стать кем-то вроде теперешнего Рёске, а то и еще хуже. Сам Рёске нигде не проявлялся. И если поначалу за Юто следили очень пристально — в надежде, что тот либо заявится к нему, либо как-то еще даст о себе знать, раз они были близки, — то потом это стало все реже, пока постепенно не сошло на нет. Кажется, все решили, что либо Рёске, потеряв человеческий облик, забыл о Юто, воспринимая его тогда как «пищу», либо где-то сгинул, не найдя возможности питаться — сообщений о нападениях нелегалов было не более, чем обычно. А ведь «новорожденные» нелегалы нуждаются в очень больших дозах с их неконтролируемой жаждой. В любом случае, слежка за Юто прекратилась. Он продолжал ходить на работу, но уже не работал над созданием сыворотки — в свете последних событий его держали подальше от этого, сместив на нижние этажи. И так бы все и продолжалось, наверное, пока однажды, после очередного рабочего дня, на пороге дома Юто не появился Рёске. Некогда светлые волосы сейчас были почти черными, и это единственное, что выбивалось из привычного образа. Разве что ещё появившиеся красные прожилки в глазах, будто переходящих на веки — таких не было у обычных людей. Юто был настолько ошарашен, что ничего не сказал, пока Рёске проходил мимо него в дом.   
— Ты мне должен, — сказал он вместо приветствия. И, глядя на озадаченное лицо Юто, добавил: — Покорми меня.  
С тех пор он периодически приходил к Юто — по ночам перед выходными, чтобы на утро тому не нужно было идти на работу. Первые несколько пробирок синтетической крови, которые были у Юто в запасе — он их успел постепенно вынести с работы как раз на случай, если вдруг Рёске появится, — были использованы довольно быстро. Еще пару раз удалось выкрасть порции сыворотки с работы, но затем снова поменяли кодовые замки, и для Юто теперь это стало невозможным. В один из своих визитов Рёске ушел голодным и злым. Тогда, после долгих раздумий, в следующий раз Юто предложил своей крови. Первый раз он порезал палец и нацедил немного на дно стакана. Но Рёске этого показалось мало, и он припал губами к порезу, облизывая и высасывая оставшиеся капельки крови. После чего довольно улыбнулся и ушел. С тех пор он приходил сразу на «готовое» — выискивая новые места на Юто, на которых еще не было оставлено следа. Это было довольно трудно сделать, учитывая, что периодически его все еще проверяли, но уже не так внимательно. Тем не менее, они старались использовать закрытые от посторонних глаз места, не бросающиеся в глаза — подмышечная впадина, местечко под коленом, паховая область... Каждый раз, когда язык Рёске скользил там, Юто судорожно старался не вспоминать прошлое, когда такие ласки были причиной совсем другого, обоюдного наслаждения. При этом они почти не разговаривали, не считая того, первого, диалога и нескольких коротких фраз за все время.   
И, возможно, так бы еще продолжалось довольно долго — насколько у Юто хватало бы сил восстанавливаться после визитов Рёске. Но однажды Рёске пришел не в привычное время, а значительно раньше. Он медленно подошел к Юто, улыбаясь, провел носом по его щеке, крепко обнял и выдохнул в шею, обдавая ее горячим дыханием:  
— Твои волосы пахнут металлом.


End file.
